


[vid] Futuristic lover

by strangest_love



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Rinzler/Sam Flynn</b> (or Tron/Sam Flynn. if varies ;) ).</p>
<p>I made this vid after being super-inspired by amazing fics by dreamlittleyo :)<br/>I tried my best to make it optimistic and happy. Despite, you know, facts ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Futuristic lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



> Inspired by [Someone Has to Draw First Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1134810) by [dreamlittleyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo).

This video on Youtube:  



End file.
